Rosewood and Morningsong
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "You'll be back to your old self in no time, Prompto, so no more tears." Ignis/Prompto oneshot inspired by Grac3's 'Time Will Tell' and Ranma 1/2. Prompto's forced into overwhelming darkness, but Ignis' comforting spirit leads him out of it.


Author's Note: This wouldn't have come about if it hadn't been for Grac3's 'Time Will Tell'. I was honestly brainstorming a Prompto/Male OC piece, but then I stumbled upon that gorgeously written Igno piece, and now I'm on a project to find the greatest boy band ship in all of XV, starting with Igno. This is the first of three ideas Grac3's story helped to create.

Before writing this out, I immersed myself in the world of XV by watching cutscenes. Skits between our darling boys. I also watched Ranma ½, one episode providing this adventure with heavy inspiration: 'The Two Akanes! Ranma, Look at Me'.

Wish me luck in finding the best boy band ship. Will it be Igno, Promptis, or will I end up giving our baby chocobo to Gladio? In the meantime, please enjoy the first of three Ignis/Prompto pieces.

Thank you for being here! Happy New Year!

Soundtrack: Clannad-Nagisa (Prompto's Theme), Sanctuary-After the Battle (Kingdom Hearts 2), 'Red Shoe Sunday' from Ranma ½ (during the last scenes of this piece)

* * *

"You saw me! I thought I was gonna lose you guys 'n go back t' bein' alone, but you saw me!"

Ignis felt Prompto's solar, otherworldly delicateness sink into him as the gunner clung to him. Prompto wept and could not stop weeping, a living, breathing mass of innocence and pain clutching his shoulders. The young photographer had him in an iron grip, not wanting to let go even if Ifrit ordered him to, as Ignis was his lifeline. The only anchor that kept and was still keeping him from being swept out to sea.

Pain, resounding, piercing pain, was buried into Ignis' chest. Prompto was detached from their campfire and their plane of existence, knowing nothing but warmth, safety and the scent of rosewood. The fragrance of earth, gentleness and purity, coming off the chef's shoulders. Refuge, patience. Serenity that promised to remain strong until time's end. Prompto desperately needed it and held onto it, not wanting to turn back, not wanting to fall back into the nightmare that infused new life into his fears. It was just a moment ago he had been turned into a chocobo, the joke between Noctis and Gladiolus coming to life. Nothing about the transformation was adorable, though. The gunslinger was frightened, isolated, cut off from everyone he held dear.

Shimmers of memory, flashes of pain-all of it came together, creating fear that transcended words. He and his brothers had ventured into the Balouve Mines on a mission, seeking mythril for a friend, when a dark enigma lured Prompto off their path. Forever enchanted by the thrill of adventure, the photographer quickly became infatuated with the figure's riddles. They were just harmless little games, right? Promises of prizes presented to someone that enjoyed life, celebrated adventure. But in the blink of an eye, everything shifted. He was cast back into the world he wanted to leave behind forever, one without Noctis, without Gladiolus. Without Ignis. Ignis.

" _Look here and find your true self. For in a moment, it is your true self you will face."_

Everything went black, white, strange. There were a thousand shades of red, black, white thrust at him all at once. It happened in the blink of an eye, but the transformation took an eternity, with every bone in Prompto's body being crushed. Forced into a new shape and size, no room left for air. It hurt, the air being squeezed out of him, while the man before him laughed. Promised him paradise yet threw him into loneliness. Emptiness. Loss. Hurt, hurt, so much hurt.

Ignis. Ignis recognized him. Knew him. Remembered him. Comforted him.

" _Hear hear. I think our chocobo has actually become a chocobo."_

" _Don't cry. Please don't cry. We'll end this nightmare for you, I promise. If you dry your tears, I'll make you your favorite soup once all of this is over."_

Ignis. Prompto remembered the warmth, strength and earthy fragrance of the chef's shoulder. The comforting gentleness of his friend's voice, even as he threw himself in the heat of battle against the one responsible for the curse. Once Noctis' guardian unearthed the trouble Prompto had gotten himself into, the three of them immediately set out for a cure. Gladiolus, wise, strong, loving Gladiolus, occupied himself with finding 'a cure for the kid', not at all happy about his little brother being forced into a corner. Noctis collaborated with their big bear while telling his little brother jokes, talking to Prompto as though nothing had happened. Ignis told the bird on his shoulder stories, whenever he wasn't helping his two brothers on the path to a cure. Told the little chocobo about his first days with Noctis. Reconstructed their first days together. Every word of every tale was wrapped in morningsong. The kindness of the seasons. And it was at their Galdin Quay campsite Prompto was reintroduced to that kindness.

A battle that threatened to last beyond time eventually came to an end, waged between the bird's protectors and the spellcaster, an Aramusha in disguise. That alone was enough to cast Prompto into a whirlwind of tears; his friends, his only friends, the men he loved beyond all measure, put their lives on the line for him. For him. All because he thought answering a few riddles would be fun.

Prompto did cry, remembering. Remembering Gladiolus' battle cries. Vows to put an end to his little brother's curse. Noctis asking Gladio and Ignis to look after the shrieking little bird. Thunder. Flashes. Tremors. Helplessness. Help help help. Not being able to help. Not being able to stand by them. Tears, so many tears, trickling down his beak. All of the fighting, their lives at risk, helplessness. Ignis patting him on the head at battle's end, despite being battered and bearing an aching need to rest.

" _There there. All done. You'll be back to your old self in no time, Prompto, so no more tears."_

Ignis' wish wasn't granted, as the tiny chocobo kept on crying even after he regained his human form. Ignis, Noctis and Gladiolus embraced him, comforted him, told him they'd never leave him, no matter what. They let him cry, patient, warm, kind, forgiving. Patient as he slipped into a restless sleep, clutching Ignis' shoulders and the warmth of his other friends. It was at their Galdin Quay campsite he awakened, Noctis and Gladiolus having gone to the market, Ignis being his only caretaker.

A field of stars glistened as the night unfolded in gentle calm. The sky they shared was at peace, beautiful, glittering with diamonds that sung of infinite luminescence. But while the field above them was a radiant sea of starshine, all Prompto knew was Ignis. That strong, tender, humble scent. Reassurance. Love without boundaries, without end. "Thank you," he wept, frail but hoping the words were loud enough to be heard by Ignis, to be heard by the Astrals, to be imprinted on the seams of time.

"Thank you! Thank you for seeing me! Thank you, Ignis!"

Ignis held him as he wept, worried about Prompto shattering like glass. Like his two brothers, he knew how easily Prompto could be broken. Knew their photographer, their baby bird, was just as gentle as the falling snow. So he held his friend, letting him cry despite being deathly afraid of Prompto breaking, knowing the younger man had to let everything out. "You're all right, you're safe," the chef murmured, his voice soft against Prompto's cries but just as loud. The bladesman rocked him, caressing his back, murmuring gentle messages all the while.

Silence eventually began to trickle into their pocket of the universe, with Prompto's cries ebbing into sniffs. Only the roar of their nearby flame was heard until the gunslinger broke their delicate silence, head still buried in Ignis' chest, still shivering.

"Guess I'm nothing but a troublemaker, huh? That's all I ever am."

"That's got to be the most disgusting nonsense I've ever heard," was the icy, instantly response, delivered as if Prompto had just insulted a painstakingly crafted culinary work of art. But the gunner was relentless, lifting his head from Ignis' chest, peering into the other's eyes with pain so fierce, it crushed Ignis as though _he_ were glass. "It's okay," he whimpered, smiling through a new wave of tears.

"Really. You don't have to be nice t' me, Iggy. You've already done enough. I'm nothing but a troublemaker, a bad luck charm, and I know it. If that wasn't true you guys wouldn't have had to go up against that bad guy."

Ignis grimaced, still holding onto Prompto, certain he'd break the second he'd let go. "Your 'logic' is flawed, and so is the justification behind your logic. We fought for you because we _chose_ to fight for you, Prompto."

The smile on the photographer's face began to fall apart, every bit of it replaced by the reconstruction of a certain battle. "Yeah, but if it hadn't been for me playing with that guy, none of that would've happened. You guys wouldn't have been tossed around like that. I guess that's why they say don't talk to strangers, huh?"

Ignis gave him a look that brought about a tiny chuckle, for it was one of such derision, such frustration, that one couldn't help but laugh. But then the words that followed that look were unexpected, so strange they squeezed every last drop of air out of Prompto's lungs.

"May I say that if you weren't a part of my life, I'd have no proof of the innocence that exists in this world of ours. I wouldn't be aware of how gentle, how kind, the sun can be while rising. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some cooking to do."

The moment Ignis rose to his feet was the moment Prompto's hand latched onto his arm, preventing him from disappearing. "Don't go, please," the gunner pleaded, breathless, eyes swelling with tears again.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, Iggy. If you go, I'll…"

"Not again," Ignis snapped, harsher than he was comfortable with but instantly repelled by Prompto being seconds away from tears, loathing the sound of his friend in tears. Willing to carve his heart out with a butter knife and offer it to Ifrit in order to keep the baby bird from crying again. He turned around and spoke, making sure his voice was softer, not wanting to frighten Prompto into bolting.

"Please don't cry any more. There's no need for it. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me."

The vow was accepted with no small amount of reluctance. In a clear show of defeat, the younger man bowed his head while rubbing his eyes, still wanting Ignis to stay but not wanting to bother him, not wanting to a bigger burden than he already was. Gentle footsteps assured him Ignis was leaving, disappearing, going off to some far away world to make dinner. Leaving him in a void, a realm of emptiness, loneliness, helplessness.

A hand was soon laid on the top of his head. Eyes met Prompto's and were filled with the glow of their bonfire, warm, serene, uplifting.

"Why don't you help me? I sure could use a pair of creative, innocent eyes."

Ignis. Ignis knew. Remembered him. Saw him. Heard him. Let him know everything was all right, and would always be all right, as they were a part of the same world. The same sky. "Okay," the photographer nodded, taking Ignis' hand and rising to his feet. "But Ignis?"

"Yes?"

Prompto's smile was magnificent, a breathtaking portrait of pain, weariness, relief and shyness. It was near impossible to knock the air out of Noctis' caretaker but the younger man managed it, turning his world inside out with that smile.

"Thanks."

Ignis gave his shoulder a gentle punch, then started seeking Prompto's favorite dish through a series of questions, wondering if the gunner still wanted the legendary vegetable soup.

Prompto replied with no preference towards anything, not at all hungry for food but ravenous for the other's warmth, scent and voice, happy to be so close to the one that found him. Happy to be in a world of rosewood, sky and morningsong, far away from cold, cruel laughter and the insecurities that still crept within. And it was alongside Ignis he brought a culinary treasure to life, under the head chef's gentle, patient guidance. Ignis exuded gentleness never before seen, probably not even by Noctis, as the bladesman made sure he was always a guardian of impenetrable strength. But a heart of divine, solar warmth united with the chef's valiant exterior, creating a revolution. A revelation, lullaby and promise.

They dined underneath the stars, sharing a combination of curry and vegetable soup, ingredients and ideas thrown together by a duteous chef and giddy chocobo. Before dinner began, Prompto asked if they should wait for the others. Ignis, nose turned up, gently told him: 'no, they'll have their share when they arrive'. Must've been trouble, but judging from the light, serene tone of the night, Prompto felt it wasn't anything serious. So on it went, dinner under the stars, with extra magic waiting to be discovered by the missing brothers. Prompto beamed all the while, mind and heart focused on ideas that gave his cheeks a gentle tint of rose, while Ignis filled his world with sound. Voice, melodious, soothing voice.

For the first time in what was surely a lifetime, Ignis' assistant met slumber with a smile. And when he awakened-

* * *

"If you hadn't spent so much time playing around, none of that would've happened!"

"C'mon, Noct, gimme a break. I only did that to prove my undying love for you."

"May Shiva blast you into eternity, jackass. We were supposed to only be gone for ten minutes, not ten thousand years! Can't you tell time? We missed dinner because of you!"

"But we made some wonderful memories, darling, And we've got plenty of stories to tell the baby bird."

"Don't you dare! Don't tell my little brother about how you drove me insane with your stupidity! Prompto's been through enough!"

"Would you two _please_ silence yourselves?! That _baby bird_ is still _sleeping!"_

"Iggy, tell him to stop being mean to me. I was only trying to have a little fun with my Nocty-poo."

"Call me that again and you'll regret it, I swear by all that is holy."

"If you don't cut this out at once, I will make both of you rue the day you were born!"

A smiling Prompto yawned, listening to the banter outside their tent, meeting the day with a heart lighter than a feather. Rosewood mingled with the scent of water, reminding him they were in a paradise that sheltered aquamarine luminescence. With a warm chuckle, Prompto caught Ignis' remark about chucking his two brothers in the water, remembering the dream that had just happened a few seconds ago.

Just when he was about to leave behind their tent and throw himself into the fray, he noticed something. Something under his pillow. Proof of the dream he never wanted to end. Into his hands it went, a small gift bag tied with a pink ribbon. Inside-

Inside were beignets, each one lovingly crafted, created just for him. Taking one bite confirmed it, as it filled his eyes with tears. But they weren't even remotely close to the tears he shed in the hours past.

Prompto tied the ribbon around his right arm, tucked the bag in his pocket and left the tent, whistling.


End file.
